Crossing The Line
by Slytherin Spirit
Summary: Hermione is called to see Snape where they focus on their personal teacherpupil relationship. This is my first ever fan fiction (so please be nice), I'm hoping to write some other stuff with more of a storyline but i just HAD to get this down. PLEASE RR


Crossing The Line  
  
He called me into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. I sat down on a chair.waiting. He'd said he had to show me something that would help with the up and coming exams. I'd thought this strange as it was a Saturday but I didn't protest.I so wanted to get through these exams and prove to the likes of Draco Malfoy and the rest of those Slytherins that I wasn't just a dirty mudblood. Yet here I was in the head of Slytherins office. He walked towards me and flicked his wand over his shoulder. I heard the door lock give a satisfied click. I gulped nervously as he walked across the room towards me.  
  
"Professor", I said but it came out as barely a whisper. He simply responded with another flick of his wand and a Silencing Spell was cast on the room. I opened my mouth to speak again but he shushed me with a look from his dark eyes. He crossed the room and pulled me up firmly and kissed me passionately but gently. He pulled away, searching my eyes to see if he should continue or if this was completely wring due to our teacher/pupil relationship. In response I simply pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
I fumbled with the top button of his robe and my hands slid inside onto the exposed flesh, exploring him. His hands slid to my waist and grasped the bottom of my top. It was then pulled expertly over my head. He then slid his hand down and undid my jeans, sliding them over my hips and down my legs. I stepped out of them. His arms slid around me and undid my bra at the back and as it glided off he caressed my nakedness. His hands moved south again, this time into my underwear; his eyes glistened with pleasure as he looked at the black lace. He slid them down and began exploring me. He was soft but dominating, and I soon climaxed and collapsed weak into his arms. He held me for a few minutes. I took in his strong scent and sighed. He smelled of a mixture of spices and potion ingredients.I closed my eyes inhaled.  
  
I stayed in his arms for a minute before sliding down onto my knees in front of him. "Take off your robes." I said and I was surprised to see he obeyed. I'd never though he'd be the type to TAKE orders. I smiled as the black robes slid to the floor and he was stood on front of me. He was beautiful. His body lean and muscular with a sexy scar across his left side: I looked into his eyes as I slid down his black silk boxers and took his length in my hands.  
  
He groaned and tensed slightly as I slid it into my mouth and caressed it with my tongue. He soon relaxed and his moans came often. His hands stroked my hair and shoulders, urging more of his man hood into my mouth.I took it without complaint. Again and again I bought him close to climax but always stopped just before he exploded. I looked up with teasing eyes and saw him towering above me; his eyes shut. He opened them and looked deep into me, pleading with me not to make him wait any longer.  
  
Slowly I lowered myself onto the floor and opened my legs slightly; inviting him to join me. He moved swiftly onto the floor next to me and began once again to caress my flesh. I shut my eyes and moaned in pleasure as he took one of my nipples on his mouth and began to tease it until it peaked and his focus moved to the other one. My hands roamed his smooth silky hair and his lean body.  
  
Eventually when neither of us could stand it any longer he moved on top of me and lowered himself inside. I moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure as he broke my virginity. I looked into his deep dark eyes; they were burning with black fire, but it was not the usual black fire of hatred that he often graced me with, no it was.different it was the fire of passion, lust and.love?! He looked down on me and smiled.  
  
After a few minutes of pure ecstasy I decided it was my turn to be in charge and with one swift movement I had him on his back and I was mounted upon him. At first he looked surprised like he didn't know I had that strength in me but he soon settled into his new role of the dominated. His hands caressed my breasts firmly while I rode him and held his head softly in my hands.  
  
I soon realised he was not going to last much longer, which was not a surprise as we had been engaged in our activity for some time. I pulled myself off him and lowered my self onto the floor, letting him regain his place on top. We enjoyed our actions for a few moments longer before I felt his body tense and go rigid as he climaxed. He collapsed into my arms panting and I held him close to me, again taking in his wonderful scent. He looked at me and kissed me as I swept a sweaty strand of hair from his cheek.  
  
We lay there for what seemed like an eternity: neither of us wanting to be the first to point out that we could not stay there all day. I smiled as I held him.a few more minutes couldn't hurt. 


End file.
